Aiko
by eleniak
Summary: Pasó lentamente la mano sobre él. Nada. Ya no había nada dentro. No había pataditas. Ni manotazos. Nada que escuchar si alguien ponía el oído. Volvía a ser un vientre deshabitado, vacío. Y ese mismo vacío la invadió. -Un pequeño oneshot para el reto literario del foro-


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko

* * *

**AIKO**

.

Akane despertó poco a poco, pero seguía aturdida. Todavía tenía la mente medio nublada. Imágenes inconexas iban y venían. Abrir los ojos se estaba convirtiendo en toda una proeza y cuando lo consiguió no reconoció el lugar, y tampoco tenía muy claro cómo había llegado allí. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero algo estaba mal… ¡las piernas no le respondían!

Miró sus manos. Un gotero pinchado en cada una de ellas. Levantó las sábanas y vio una enorme venda que tapaba su vientre.

De pronto algo en su mente hizo conexión y supo cuándo, cómo y porqué estaba allí.

– ¡Aiko! – Gritó desesperada – ¡Aiko! –

Nadie respondió.

La estancia estaba vacía, sólo ella en una cama extraña. Algunos aparatos médicos en una esquina, un sillón de apariencia no muy cómoda en la otra y una pequeña puerta, seguramente dando a un baño, en la pared de enfrente.

Los acontecimientos vinieron a su mente como en una película: Ella en el dojo, limpiando. Una punzada de horrible dolor en el vientre. Ella acurrucada en el suelo, gritando. La carrera al hospital. Las interminables horas de dilatación. El doctor diciendo que la niña sufría, que no tenía oxígeno. La palabra cesárea de boca en boca de todos los presentes. Las prisas. Un beso. Un "Te quiero". La luz cegadora del quirófano… y a partir de ahí negro. Todo negro, hasta ese momento.

– ¡Aiko! – Volvió a gritar. Sólo ese nombre le venía a la mente.

Una enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

– ¡Ah! ¿Ya ha despertado? – Le preguntó, amable – ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

–¿Y mi hija? – La ansiedad marcaba cada una de sus facciones.

– Tranquilícese, su hija está bien – Le sonrió la enfermera – Al sacarla le aspiraron algo de líquido que había tragado, le pusieron una mascarilla con oxígeno y en unos minutos ya estaba recuperada. ¡Es una pequeñita muy fuerte! Ahora mismo la matrona la está bañando –

Akane aspiró hondo y espiró pausadamente, y junto con el aire expulsó toda la angustia que había acumulado durante esos minutos. Unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Se recostó en la cama, aliviada. Su niña estaba bien, nada importaba más.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? – Le repitió la enfermera.

– ¿Eh? – Volvió a centrarse en la persona que le hablaba – Las piernas… no las siento –

– Eso es por la anestesia – Le explicó la chica – No se preocupe, en breve las sentirá de nuevo ¿El resto está bien? –

– Sí, creo… ¿Y mi marido? –

– Está con la niña. No se ha separado de ella ni un instante. Ahora mismo le avisaré de que usted ha despertado y podrá verle –

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a Akane sola de nuevo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Un sentimiento extraño la recorrió de arriba a abajo. ¡Era madre! Pero no se sentía como tal. De hecho, ¿cómo debía sentirse una madre? ¿Debía sentirse diferente?

Miró su vientre con detenimiento. Seguía abultado, pero donde antes estaba terso ahora se encontraba totalmente flácido. Pasó lentamente la mano sobre él. Nada. Ya no había nada dentro. No había pataditas. Ni manotazos. Nada que escuchar si alguien ponía el oído. Volvía a ser un vientre deshabitado, vacío. Y ese mismo vacío la invadió.

Necesitaba verla. Sentirla. Tocarla. Ver que era cierto, que existía, que era su nena.

* * *

Ranma había pasado en pocas horas por un sinfín de sentimientos a los que no estaba acostumbrado: Miedo, incertidumbre, nervios… Primero cuando la escuchó gritar desde el dojo y la vio echa un ovillo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, envuelta en sangre. Luego, intentando dar a luz de forma natural, sin conseguirlo, un mes antes de lo programado.

Cuando dijeron que era necesaria una cesárea de urgencia porque la niña corría peligro, su mundo se vino abajo. Se llevaron a Akane a quirófano y no le dejaron entrar y por poco le da un infarto en la sala de espera. Pero, cuando poco tiempo después, vio salir al doctor con su pequeña en brazos, todo cambió.

Durante todo el embarazo se había cuestionado si sería merecedor de ella, si sería capaz de ser un buen padre. Nunca había tratado con bebés. Nunca había tenido un recién nacido en brazos…

Pero todas las dudas se habían disipado en un segundo.

Aquella cosita era parte de él y parte de ella. Tenerla por primera vez en brazos, a ella, ¡a su hija!, era una sensación indescriptible. La pequeña le cogió un dedo con una de sus diminutas manitas y supo que le había cogido el corazón y que ya jamás se lo iba a devolver.

* * *

Akane iba a explotar de ansiedad. Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde que la enfermera se fue, y nadie más había entrado a verla. Se repetía una y otra vez que la niña estaba bien, que la enfermera no le habría mentido, pero aún así hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos no se quedaría tranquila. ¿Y Ranma? Habían estado juntos hasta que los médicos decidieron lo de la cesárea. ¿Cómo estaría él?

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y lo vio entrar. Su bello rostro, a pesar de parecer cansado, era el reflejo de la felicidad absoluta.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a su mujer, la mujer que le acababa de hacer el más asombroso de los regalos.

Se acercó despacio, pues cargaba el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, envuelto en una mullida manta blanca.

– Mira Aiko, es Mamá – Le susurró con voz suave al pequeño ser que acunaba, a la vez que lo depositaba en los brazos de su esposa.

Akane era un mar de nervios. Recibió a su pequeña en sus temblorosas manos, y apartó la tela para verle bien la carita.

Se quedó sin palabras. Era el ser más precioso del planeta. Tenía la piel blanca y suave, aunque aún se distinguían algunas zonas algo amoratadas. El pelo era negro como el ébano, y abundante, como el de su padre. Unas espesas pestañas y unas cejas casi imperceptibles enmarcaban unos ojos que Akane no pudo ver por encontrarse completamente cerrados. Las mejillas, rechonchitas y sonrosadas y la barbilla, con un pequeño hoyuelo en el centro, acaban de componer el rostro de su pequeña hija.

Cuando Ranma se la pasó estaba pacíficamente dormida e inspiraba tanta ternura que Akane no pudo menos que volver a llorar, esta vez de felicidad. Le acarició despacio la mejilla, casi con miedo. Era tan diminuta, tan frágil… Su niña. Akane se lo repetía una y otra vez. Su niña. Su pequeño tesoro. Daría su vida por esa pequeña bebé que acaba de conocer y a la que ya amaba con locura. Los pequeños labios de la niña se fruncían de tanto en tanto, en sueños, haciendo en su diminuto rostro una mueca que le recordaba demasiado a ella misma cuando se enojaba.

– Tiene tu mismo genio – Le dijo Ranma, mirando a su esposa – No veas cómo lloraba mientras la limpiaban –

– ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? –

– Está perfectamente. Sólo fue un pequeño susto lo del líquido, pero ya pasó. Pesa casi tres kilos, así que está muy sana –

Akane seguía mirando embelesada a su pequeña. No podía creerlo. La miraba y la volvía a mirar y seguía sin poder creerlo.

– Ranma…– Dijo en un susurro – Somos padres – Ahora lo miraba fijamente a él, que también tenía los ojos algo vidriosos.

– Sí, lo somos – Le contestó, sonriendo, a la vez que le daba un tierno beso – Y creo que no pasará un solo día en el que no te agradezca que me hayas hecho serlo –

– Ranma… –

Fuera lo que fuera a decir Akane, quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó un leve quejido que provenía de la recién nacida. Se revolvió en los brazos de su madre, estirando brazos y piernas, permitiendo ver cuán larga era y poco a poco abrió los ojos, cruzando por primera vez una mirada con ella. Clavó sus diminutos ojos grisáceos en los asombrados orbes chocolate de su madre.

– ¡Ranma! ¡Tiene tus ojos! –

– Sí, me he dado cuenta – Contestó orgulloso –¿No es genial?

– Es tan bonita – Otras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por la mejilla de la mujer – Lo siento, no puedo dejar de llorar –

– Llora todo lo que quieras, amor – Le dijo su marido, con infinita ternura – Hoy no me importará tanto verte llorar – Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la frente.

Akane cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel maravilloso momento, junto a su pequeña familia. Su marido, al que amaba con locura, y su hijita, aquel trozo de cielo en sus brazos, que volvía a dormir plácidamente.

**FIN**

* * *

.

_Bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot que hice para las chicas del foro de FanFiction. Se trata de un pequeño reto, de escribir algo que nos inspirara la frase del inicio._

_Desde el primer momento me imaginé a Akane en un hospital, aunque la primera idea fue que estuviera herida. Más tarde se me pasó por la mente lo del parto y bueno, salió esto._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Dedicado a todas esas pervers estupendas que comparten la Ranmaobsession!_

_Besos! _

_Eleniak_


End file.
